A disk carrying device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-213506 has been known as a conventional disk carrying device. In the disk carrying device, as shown in FIG. 40, a reversing spring 102 is provided for urging a slider 101 which is moved with a detection member not shown in the drawing and the reversing spring 102 also generates urging force with which a transporting roller not shown in the drawing is made to pressure contact with a disk.
However, in the above mentioned disk carrying device, the reversing spring 102 is used both for urging the slider 101 and for pressing the transporting roller into contact with the disk. Therefore, it is difficult that the urging force and the pressing force are optimally set simultaneously. In other words, the urging force of the reversing spring 102 is determined by the disk carrying force and the force by which the slider 101 is moved, and thus the urging force of the reversing spring 102 is restricted by the attaching angle to a link 103 and the contact pressure of the transporting roller. Therefore, when the urging force which presses against the disk is increased so as to increase a disk carrying force, the force by which the slider 101 is moved also becomes larger. On the other hand, when the force by which the slider 101 is moved is set to be small, the urging force that presses against the disk becomes smaller. Therefore, the transporting roller and the disk may slip and thus the disk carrying force becomes smaller, too. Accordingly, the setting of the reversing spring 102 is very difficult.